


Hermione and Luna Craft a Memory

by RummyStarlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RummyStarlight/pseuds/RummyStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry suffers under the weight of his responsibilities. Hermione and Luna endeavor to help him forget his troubles. This story contains graphic sexual content - F/F.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione and Luna Craft a Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I have created this work of (fan)fiction for the enjoyment of it's readers. None of the character or places herein are of my creation. All entities of the Harry Potter universe are the sole property of J. K. Rowling. I am only borrowing them to make them do perverse things. If you are offended by lesbian erotica, seek entertainment elsewhere. This is the first fan fiction I've ever written, so I hope I can give an honest account of my writing skills in this field of story telling. I hope to continue writing and producing more fun stories for people to read. Please feel free to leave me a comment letting me know what you thought of the story. One of my favorite parts of writing stories like this is the feedback I get. Enjoy!

 

**Hermione and Luna Prepare a Memory**

 

Harry trudged across the Hogwarts courtyard in the lingering mist of morning. His feet dragged and his eyes ached and he bore the unmistakable signs of the sleepless. Awful dreams damned his rest and tortured him with visions of those he had lost. The cruel deeds of Voldemort and his Death Eaters worked as poison within him. How many of them would still be alive if Harry had never been born? In the glow of dawn, Harry was making his way to the astronomy tower, where Dumbledore's last moments of life were spent. After Dumbledore's death, he could barely stand to look at the old tower, but now he found himself visiting often. Maybe being in the place where Dumbledore was last alive would help Harry to understand what Dumbeldore needed Harry to do. What he needed Harry to know about Voldemort and the horcruxes. In the still early morning light, Harry passed from the courtyard, unaware that friends were watching him.

"Oh this is just awful!" Hermione groaned. "Harry is miserable. Luna, we have to do something. Ron says he's barely sleeping at night because of the nightmares, I rarely see him eat anything, and he's always on edge. Being depressed is one thing but, if he keeps up like this he could hurt himself."

"Hmmm, he certainly has been going to the astronomy tower a lot lately." Luna mused.

"Ugh, I just hate feeling helpless."

"Have you talked to him about it? Maybe he just needs to know that someone is concerned about him."

"Ron and I sat him down and told him we were worried about him and that we wanted to help. He said he knew we were concerned but he just didn't know of anything we could do that would help, though he said he'd go along with whatever we wanted to try. I think he just agreed to it because we're his friends."

"What about a cheering charm? That might make him feel better." Luna offered.

"That was the  _first_  thing I tried. It did help a little but it wore off pretty quickly and he was still exhausted afterward." Hermione huffed an exasperated sigh.

"What about a dreamless sleep potion? Maybe if it's a really deep sleep, his nightmares won't be able to get to him."

"We actually started with a simple sleeping draught, and when that didn't work we made a dreamless sleep potion. He still woke up screaming. I think it's because those nightmares are caused by magic somehow. I made him a calming draught to keep next to his bed but it only helps a little."

"Didn't Harry make a euphoria elixir once? That sounds like it would be much better than a calming draught."

"Yes, but he did it with that awful potions book. Ordinarily it's a very hard potion to make and we don't have all the ingredients yet. Ron and I are working on it but what happens when it's gone? We need a more permanent solution."

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know the mind has a way of dealing with these things while we're not looking. Maybe what he needs is a distraction. My father once said that the sight of two girls kissing makes him forget all of his troubles."

"Luna! What are you saying? This is serious!"

"I don't think he thought I was listening, but he sounded like he meant it. Maybe it's worth trying." Luna finally focused on Hermione with a dreamy smile "My father knows a lot about these things, you know. Maybe Harry would feel better if we kissed."

Hermione blushed at Luna's suggestion. "What? Luna that's just ridiculous. I just don't see how that would help matters!"

"Hmmm... you're right." Luna admitted with a thoughtful expression.

"Thank you. Now-"

"It'd have to be something better than kissing and we'd have to store the memory so Harry could watch it whenever he wants." The answer restored Luna's smile. "I have a small pensieve that my father gave me to watch memories of my mother that Harry can use."

"Luna, that's not what I meant!"

"Don't worry, I'll set everything up. I'll let you know when it's ready." Luna said simply.

The bell suddenly sounded announcing the morning's first class.

"I'm going to be late to class. Please try to put some serious thought into this. We'll talk later." Hermione hurried off with the heat of a blush still on her cheeks.

That day, Hermione barely focused on her classes. She transcribed the teacher's lectures mechanically but her mind was elsewhere. She had to think of a way to help Harry. She had been worried about him before, but he was starting to lose weight, and she knew his grades were declining. She didn't want to see him take ill, and was determined to do whatever it took to help deal with his burden.

Hermione's mind was sharp but the puzzle of Harry's suffering confounded her intellect. She had to admit her understanding of the heart was quite limited. She may need to defer to the judgment of someone more experienced; Luna had lost her mother after all. Maybe she knew what she was talking about. Was it really so absurd? She pictured scenarios of Luna and herself trading pecks before Harry's surprised eyes. She discarded the thoughts, embarrassed that she had even entertained them. Lightly blushing again, she set herself back to her schoolwork. Maybe it would be worth a try...

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure where she was. A cool and refreshing mist wreathed her presence. She was well illuminated but she could see none of her surroundings. At the edge of her senses she could hear a distant voice calling her name. An indistinct figure was moving towards her, making the call of her name clearer. The voice was at once mysterious and familiar. She wanted to call back but could only watch as the figure drew closer, into the light. As Ron's shape became clear, Hermione flushed with delight.

"Ron! What are you doing here? I am glad to see you, but you should be studying. We have tests coming up, you know."

"There's more important things than studying and tests, Hermione. I have something to tell you." Ron moved in to a provocative closeness. Hermione could have counted his freckles and could feel her heart race with an equal mix of excitement and confusion.

"Well what is it?" Hermione said awkwardly trying to look anywhere but at Ron, as if eye contact would suddenly reveal her blushing.

"You know, Hermione." Ron's hands were lightly resting on her shoulders and neck now.

"I'm sorry Ron; I'm not a mind reader. You're just-... just going to have to tell me..." She dared a glance into his eyes and found that she could not look away for the intensity with which he gazed at her, or more pointedly how he gazed  _into_  her.

"Hermione..."

She found her breath coming much quicker now as Ron drew her into a deep kiss.

"Ohhh..."

She could feel his lips part a little more with each kiss, and invited his tongue to touch hers. Her brows were tense with earnestness, and she was completely invested in the embrace with Ron. Their tongues slid across each others in every kiss. He ran his fingers through the heavy waves of her hair before moving behind her. Each kiss on her neck seemed to send electric sensations through every nerve in her body. She could feel the heat of her body rising as he held her about the waist as a man holds his lover. His hands caressed her through her soft school uniform and rested on her breast and belly. The smell of Ron's hair was a familiar and comfortable thing to Hermione, but only recently had it drawn her to arousal. His breath was new, and it made her shiver with anticipation. It was hot and sweet and drew her mouth to his. Hermione knew a desire that she could not deny much further. As she gingerly touched his body, she suddenly found that he wasn't wearing any clothes. She started, but her fingertips would never forget the feel of his smooth skin.

"Ron, where are your clothes?" Hermione snatched her hands away and clasped them before her, trying to contain the sudden beating of her heart.

"Why are you thinking about clothes, Hermione?  _Hermione_..." He whispered her name in her ear and it sent a shiver down her back.

Hermione dared not succumb to the temptation of a downward glance, but could now feel the evidence of his arousal pressing into her. She timidly felt for it behind her and could scarcely believe the heat or stiffness of it. She explored its shape with trembling fingers as Ron loosed a few of the buttons on her shirt. He slid a hand in and traced the firmness of one of her nipples through her thin bra while his other hand slipped partially past the waistband of her skirt. He slipped his hand lower and cupped the warm soft flesh of her mound, only covered by the soft cloth of her panties. Her quivering breath revealed the effect of his touch.

Hermione gently gripped his erection and began a tugging motion. She could feel her own wetness starting to soak through her panties and began grinding her hips into his pressing fingers. The moans and sighs of both their voices mingled quietly in the cool dark as Ron restored his mouth's attention to Hermione's neck. Hermione could barely contain herself now.

"Hermione." Ron said between kisses to her neck. "Hermione, say my name..."

"Oh... Ron..." She leaned her head back onto his shoulder and grasped the back of his neck with her other hand, sighing with mounting ecstasy. "Oh Ron!"

The feeling of Ron kissing and sucking on her neck felt unbelievable. She never wanted the feeling to stop, but she wasn't sure how it began, or even how she had come to be in this place. Where was she? She felt Ron's touch less and less as she realized she didn't remember coming to where she was. She could still feel Ron's kisses and licks on her neck, but wasn't she last in the library?

The dream melted away and Hermione started awake. The library was dark and her heart was racing. She felt a warm wet spot on her neck. There really had been someone kissing her. All the lanterns hung dark and probably had for some time. Hermione turned in her chair to see who was there with her, but in the pitch black of the library she couldn't make out the figure of the person that had excited her so.

"R-...Ron?" Her voice sounded more timid and fearful then she had meant it to.

"Were you dreaming?" Came Luna's wistful voice from the dark.

"Oh, Luna! You scared me. W- was that you? Kissing my neck just now?" Hermione blushed in the dark and could suddenly smell Luna's subtle perfume. Hermione was keenly aware that she was soaking wet from the dream. "What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"I figured you'd be in the library. Come with me, it's ready." Luna took Hermione's hand and led her down the library's dark isles.

"What's ready? Where are we going?"

"We're going to help Harry. I've got everything set up."

"Really?"

"You'll see." Luna said back.

Hermione was somewhat disoriented, but she allowed herself to be led away. Only the tall windows high on the library's walls, made distinct by the moon's blue light, saw them leave.

* * *

Luna moved hurriedly through the dark halls of Hogwarts, keeping a hold of Hermione's hand. Hermione let herself be led down corridors, up stairs, and through halls. Moving through Hogwarts in the dead of night felt so surreal, especially after such a strange and vivid dream. They seemed to be going from the north quarter of the school to somewhere on the west side. They must have gone up at least two, maybe three, floors now. Filch was no where to be seen. He and Mrs. Norris must still be patrolling the great hall, and the areas surrounding it, after catching wind of a group of late night pranksters. Somewhere on the fifth floor, a grand and attractive hall deposited them into a tower of spiraling stairs.

Hermione tugged her hand free in tired exasperation. "Luna, what is this? Where are you taking me? Are we going somewhere we shouldn't be? You know I don't like breaking the rules."

"Well it's somewhere that  _you_  shouldn't be." She said dreamily "But I doubt that it bothers you as much as you say. We've both broken more important rules since we've been here."

Hermione rubbed her eyes "I guess that makes sense, but Luna-"

"Come on."

Luna grabbed her hand again and started up the spiral stairs.

Both girls climbed until finally at the top of the stairs they came to a great door with no handle but a golden knocker in the shape of an eagle. Hermione gasped!

"Luna! Have you taken me to the Ravenclaw common room? You know I'm not allowed in there! What's this all about?"

"So you've never wanted to see it?" Luna said confidently.

"I- well... I've read a lot about it. It does sound ever so interesting, and you're right I've never been inside before but-"

"Then it's settled. Besides, I've been in every common room in Hogwarts... of course it was mostly while I was sleep walking..."

Luna knocked twice on the door with the golden eagle knocker. The knocker stirred to life and posed a riddle.

_Give me food, and I will live; give me water, and I will die. What am I?_

Luna and Hermione pondered this for a moment. A riddle was just what Hermione needed to feel more awake.

"What could need food but not water?" Hermione furrowed her brow in thought. "I can't think of any magical creatures like that. I guess dementors feed on negative emotions and don't really seem to need water but I don't think it kills them."

"I think you're being too literal. It's a riddle. It's going to be something that anyone can figure out with logic and reason. What would be killed by water?" Luna thought for another moment. "Oh, of course."

She faced the door again and answered the knocker "Fire."

_Correct._

The door swung open revealing the dark Ravenclaw common room. Hermione entered in awe of the exquisite, wide, circular space. The midnight blue carpet shone with shafts of silver moonlight from the room's tall ornate arched windows, hung with soft blue and bronze silks. The domed ceiling was a deep hue filled with delicate twinkling stars. Heavy tapestries hung about the walls depicting fantastical scenes of magical history. Bookshelves covered almost all the available wall space, and tables and chairs made the room feel serenely comfortable. On the upper landing, reached by twin staircases on opposite walls, were several studying areas and a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, made of cool white marble, that shone in the dark like a sentinel of wisdom.

Hermione turned about in circles, taking in every detail of the dazzling room. "Luna this is beautiful! I can't believe you and the other Ravenclaws get to  _live_  here!"

Luna gave Hermione a dreamy smile "Do you want to see the rest?"

"I really shouldn't, but if I'm already here, I might as well. Although I'm not sure anything is going to top this common room." Hermione said, taking another look around.

Luna led Hermione up the stairs to the Ravenclaw dormitories. The dorms themselves were very similar to those of Gryffindor; each room had five canopied beds with curtains of the house colors and a few tall thin windows to afford the room some light and fresh air. The first thing Hermione noticed when she entered Luna's room, aside from the fact that it was almost totally unoccupied, was that one of the beds was fitted with red silk sheets and garnished with rose petals. Several candles floated about the room giving it a soft flickering orange glow.

"Oh this is lovely! But I don't understand. Is this what you wanted to show me? It's nice but I don't really see how this is going to help Harry. Also, don't you have a roommate? Where is she?"

"She snuck out for the night. She said not to wait up..."

Hermione turned around to see Luna leaning back against the door until it quietly clicked shut, a mischievous look in her eye. Luna slowly approached Hermione, licking her lips and removing her uniform's tie. Confused and nervous, Hermione took a step back.

"Luna what are you-... Oh. Oh no. this can't be about what you were saying earlier, can it? Luna I told you I- I don't think that- that- umm..." Luna was right in front of her now and Hermione was finding it hard to construct an argument over the nervous beating of her heart.

The whole situation felt like it couldn't possibly be real. She must still be asleep in the library, and her subconscious was playing a strange joke on her in light of Luna's earlier suggestion. Remembering her dream in the library made her blush return. Luna discarded her tie and was looking at Hermione's eyes with her sweet smile.

Reluctantly, Hermione asked "Do you really think giving Harry a memory of us kissing would help him forget the things that have happened? Will it help him get some sleep and take his mind off Dumbledore and Sirius?" Hermione was blushing hard, and could barely stand eye contact while they were standing so close.

"I don't think you ever really forget about people that matter to you, or the way it feels when you lose them, but sometimes when you're not watching, the hurt goes away on it's own. And I guarantee when Harry sees this, he won't be thinking about anything else."

"Well... if you're sure it'll help..." Hermione shifted where she stood, unsure of what to do with herself.

Luna only smiled brighter and leaned forward. Hermione braced herself and closed her eyes. Luna's lips were so much softer and warmer than Hermione thought they would be. They held the kiss for a heartbeat then parted and their eyes met again. Hermione could barely contain herself now. Her heart thundered in her chest and she took a deep breath. She had just kissed another girl. It felt unreal. Luna smiled at her again and leaned forward for another kiss.

"B- but Luna, we already-" Hermione could feel Luna's warm breath and submitted to another soft kiss.

Hermione needed another deep breath after that one and felt just a little dizzy. Luna was breathing harder too and bit her lip before going in for another.

"Luna-." This kiss lasted longer, and Hermione could feel Luna's lips part slightly. She suppressed a shiver and brushed some stray hairs back into her wavy mane. She licked her lips, wet from kissing, and had to sigh again with the sensation of the kiss, and the disbelief that she was really in the Ravenclaw dormitories kissing Luna Lovegood. She opened her eyes and noticed Luna was just smiling at her. She didn't seem to be going for another one. Was that enough for the memory for Harry?

"Now it's your turn." Luna said.

"My turn?" Hermione rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. She thought she might have known the answer.

"To kiss  _me_  of course."

"Luna, should we really even be in here? I mean, your roommate could come back-"

"Come on." Luna held Hermione's hands encouragingly.

Hermione licked her lips again. The kissing did feel nice, and a longer memory would serve their cause better than a brief one. Her excitement was quickly trumping her trepidation. Hermione leaned toward Luna, and with no little nervousness and trembling, brought her lips to hers. Luna's mouth opened a little bit more, and Hermione responded with a breath of sound and by parting her own lips. This kiss was longer and Luna held Hermione about the back of her neck while Hermione placed her hands on Luna's hips. They finally broke the kiss and rested, forehead to forehead, breathing heavily into each other's mouths. The taste of Luna's lips, and the feeling of her breath, was so exciting that she began to feel her hesitation and reluctance fading.

Luna's arousal was becoming unbearable. Her kisses came quickly and passionately as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck. She indulged in kiss after hot wet kiss, and introduced her tongue by lightly licking Hermione's lips. Hermione was too shocked to react much. She still couldn't believe what was happening. She had never even entertained the thought that her first kiss would be with another girl, much less in the Ravenclaw dorms. But now her heart was beating so hard and she was getting as wet as she had been during her dream. Hermione returned some of the fervor in Luna's kiss, and even met her tongue with her own, moving her backward until Luna was made to sit on the bed behind her.

Hermione suddenly broke away grabbing fistfuls of her hair and blushing wildly "What am I  _doing_? This is mental! We shouldn't even be in here, and I've never even-!"

Luna rose sharply and drew her back into her passionate embrace. Hermione seemed to lose all her reservations then and threw herself into the wild kiss with enough zeal to land them both on the soft bed, scattering rose petals to the floor. Hermione's breath came in quick puffs in between hungry kisses, wherein tongues met and moisture made their pink lips glisten. Their tongues flicked across each other's as Luna worked Hermione's tie off. Luna tossed the tie away and held Hermione's face in her hands, holding her in a deep lustful gaze before pulling her into another hot kiss. Both girls could feel themselves getting very hot and wet. Luna wrapped her legs around Hermione's and lifted herself up to lick the length of her neck.

"Luna... oh..." Hermione said between gasps of pleasure.

Hermione's hands were still trembling as she pulled her grey v-neck jumper off over her head to relieve some heat. Luna continued kissing her neck and moved down to her collar bone as she worked open the first two buttons of Hermione's plain white buttoned shirt. When the third and fourth buttons were undone, Hermione's soft cotton bra was revealed. Luna leaned forward and set a gentle kiss between Hermione's breasts, sending a shiver through her. Luna finished unbuttoning Hermione's shirt and then met her eyes with a sultry look. She gripped Hermione's collar and pulled her back down to the bed and into another passionate kiss, the scent of the rose petals mixed with the intoxicating taste of Luna's breath.

Hermione felt so hot, despite the spasms of shivering that ran through her body, and the feeling of cold in her fingers and toes. She discarded her shirt and now sat atop Luna in just her soft plain white bra, pleated skirt, and stockings. Luna took in the sight of Hermione's thin quivering body in the soft candle light. She ran her finger tips up Hermione's sides making goose bumps rise on her skin, and rubbed her thumbs over Hermione's hard nipples. Hermione closed her eyes and bit her lip to muffle her gasp of pleasure. Hermione started working buttons open on Luna's shirt, though the tremor in her hands and the odd angle added an awkward difficulty. Luna leaned up again and continue licking and sucking Hermione's neck while she reached around and worked loose the clasp of Hermione's bra. She gasped and clutched the bra to her chest before it fell away from her.

"S- Sorry. This is just so weird. You're about to see me with my shirt off. I kind of always pictured this would happen with a boy."

Luna just kissed Hermione's chest and moved her hands, letting her bra fall away. Her breasts were on the smaller side, but marvelous and shapely. Goose bumps rose on the sensitive skin as soon as the air touched her breasts, and her nipples could scarcely get any harder. Luna gently caressed Hermione's breasts, and gave her nipples a small tug, making Hermione gasp sharply. The sensation seemed to race through her skin.

"Does that feel nice? It feels good when I pull on mine a little, so I thought it might feel good for you too." Luna said with a hint of amused satisfaction.

Hermione simply nodded dumbly and exhaled. She opened her eyes and gazed at Luna before pressing her down to the bed with a kiss. Nervously, she finished unbuttoning Luna's shirt and felt a thrill of excitement to discover the absence of any sort of bra. Hermione's breathing quickened as she took in the sight of Luna's smooth round breasts beneath her. Luna took the initiative and guided Hermione's chilled hands to cup her breasts. Hermione's heart pounded and she blushed as she held and kneaded the soft doughy forms. It all felt so surreal. She was actually touching Luna's breasts, but they were so soft. Luna tilted her head back slightly and breathed and airy sigh of pleasure as Hermione gave an experimental squeeze to Luna's nipples. Hermione bit her lip and rolled Luna's nipples between her fingers.

Luna lay back on the bed and Hermione followed her, claiming another lusty kiss. Luna leaned up and licked all the way up Hermione's chest and neck, sending shivers down her spine and earning a gasp and a moan. Hermione slid her hands down to the top of Luna's skirt, then back up to her breasts where she cupped them lightly again, and then moved back down to her skirt. Hermione was blushing and trembling uncontrollably. She reached down and began working the top button of Luna's skirt free. Luna suddenly moved Hermione's hands away and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"We're not there yet." Luna said with a sweet smile.

"We-we're not? Th-then what-?"

"Here, lay down."

Hermione dismounted Luna and lay back on the bed as Luna sat up.

"Now turn over so you're laying on your front." Luna said as she rose to her knees.

Hermione turned over and rested her head on her crossed arms as she felt Luna straddle her. Luna was sitting on Hermione's butt, and as she leaned forward she began running her fingers up and down Hermione's back. The sensation made Hermione shiver. Luna began planting kisses high on her back, the last one ending in a soft sultry lick. She began kneading the tight muscles in Hermione's shoulders to the sounds of gasps and sighs. She gently worked her muscles, rubbing relaxation into them. Hermione's eyebrows were knit together as she savored Luna's slight hands working at her tense shoulders.

Luna put the weight of her body into it as she moved down Hermione's back, pressing her palms into the deep places of her muscles. She leaned into each press and worked the heels of her hands into Hermione's lower back. She moaned deep as Luna worked weeks of tension out of her. She pressed, leaned, squeezed, rubbed, and worked each muscle in her back. She gave each area it's time and moved slowly through her work. As she massaged, Luna began moving her hips against Hermione's butt. At first it was a gentle rocking as she leaned rhythmically into the massage, but grew in intensity as the feeling of Hermione's smooth skin under her hands inflamed her erotic desires. Soon she was rubbing herself fast and hard against Hermione.

Hermione was breathing hard from the sensation of being rubbed and grasped so deeply. She could feel Luna grinding her hips into her. She felt Luna pause to pull her skirt off and toss it away before resuming the massage. Hermione was becoming wetter than she knew it was possible to be, and could feel that her panties were completely soaked through. Surely Luna must have also felt good rubbing herself on Hermione like that, sending thrills of pleasure through her. Finally Luna laid against Hermione, pressing her breasts firmly to Hermione's back, and gently sighed a warm breath into Hermione's ear. She nipped at the top of her ear and then gently sucked her earlobe into her mouth. She fondled it with her tongue before letting it slip out.

Luna rubbed her chest against Hermione's back in long slow motions, letting her stiff nipples stimulate her skin, then rose to her knees and moved up Hermione's body until she straddled her upper back. When nothing happened, Hermione struggled to turn over between Luna's legs. She kept her arms pressed to her chest as she wriggled around to lay on her back. She looked up at Luna who was standing on her knees above her, and from between her legs, she could see for the first time that Luna wasn't wearing any underwear at all and was now completely naked. Hermione's heart thrilled from the sight of Luna's nakedness above her and felt as though it would beat right out of her chest. She could feel her heart beating from the sight of Luna's naked shaved pussy, and her look of lust above her, that she feared it would stop altogether.

Hermione blushed in shock, but she was far too hot and wet to let her surprise stop her for long. Without thinking, she leaned up and put her mouth to Luna's glistening hairless slit. Whatever Luna was about to say was lost in a choked gasp as Hermione's mouth covered Luna's velvety lips, coating Hermione's tongue and chin in slippery juice. The heady scent of Luna's pussy filled Hermione's head, and brought her to an unbearable level of arousal. Hermione pressed the flat of her tongue among Luna's soft wet folds and licked from top to bottom with earnest. She turned her attention to Luna's stiff clit and let her warm tongue flit and tease about it before taking it into her mouth. Hermione was gripping both Luna's butt cheeks now and kneading them in her hands as her tongue explored Luna's slick pink folds. One of Luna's hands slid among Hermione's wavy hair, holding her head, while her chest heaved and convulsed with pleasure. Hermione's chest heaved with anxious excitement and her own arousal. She eagerly tongued Luna and then without warning, she plunged as much of her tongue as she could into Luna's pussy. Luna could feel an orgasm quickly building. Part of the orgasm was from the surprise of Hermione's eagerness while the other was from the frantic working of Hermione's tongue.

Luna gasped and squirmed, but pulled away just before an explosive climax. Her heart was racing, but she wasn't ready to come just yet. Luna shimmied back down Hermione's body until they were face to face and then pressed a fierce hungry kiss onto Hermione, which she returned with equal vigor. Luna tasted her own juice on Hermione's lips and tongue and savored the flavor as she licked clean Hermione's chin. They kissed hard and long and their tongues mingled in each other's mouths while they ground their hips into each other. Luna bit her lip as she slid down Hermione's front side. She paused to take a puffy nipple into her mouth, wrenching a gasp and a deep moan from Hermione as she circled her tongue around it. Luna continued down until she was between Hermione's legs. She quickly unfastened the buttons of her skirt, and slid it down her smooth legs, and tossed it onto the floor. She also took off Hermione's stockings before sliding back up her legs to her soaked panties.

She could see the wet patch where Hermione's juices had spread through the soft white fabric. Luna pressed a long firm lick up the length of Hermione's slit making her arch her back and moan in pleasure. The strong sweet smell of Hermione's pussy made Luna even more excited. Luna could see Hermione's nipples stiffen as she went in for another deep lick through the moist fabric of her underwear. This time, Luna stopped at Hermione's clit and gave it a good rub in small circles, making Hermione gasp and moan several times in quick succession. Luna reached a hand forward and pressed two fingers firmly to Hermione's clit and began quickly rubbing side to side. Hermione was shaking again and could feel her body spasm as Luna touched her. She had fondled herself before and knew that it felt good, but had never done anything like what Luna was doing to her now. She could feel the pleasure building between her legs, but before Hermione could discover where the feeling was going, Luna stopped.

Luna slid her fingers under the straps of Hermione's underwear. Hermione paused a moment, then reluctantly lifted her hips, and then her legs as Luna slid her soak panties off and tossed them onto the ground. Hermione had her knees firmly together blocking Luna's attention. Bashfulness still got the better of her. This would be the first time anyone would see her naked in her entire adult life. Even in changing rooms Hermione tended to be more discreet and disrobe in a stall or behind a curtained partition. Luna took her time trailing kisses up Hermione's smooth creamy belly. She ran her fingertips down Hermione's sides, teasing goose bumps onto her skin. Hermione watched her move up her ribs and pay special attention to kissing between her breasts. Hermione could see the tantalizing arch of Luna's back and her firm shapely butt in the air before her. Luna was already naked, so why should she be embarrassed at being seen in full? Hermione relaxed her legs and spread them out beneath Luna.

Luna leaned forward and caught a kiss of Hermione's lips, and gave a serene smile as she traced her way back down to Hermione's mound. At first, she did nothing but kiss her patch of soft curly hair, and take in Hermione's sweet natural musk. Luna teased her by lining her inner thigh with kisses. The closer Luna got to her wet pussy, the more it made Hermione shudder. Finally, Luna lowered her mouth and Hermione could feel her warm breath on her. Luna's tongue slid up Hermione's soaked slit. The sensation wrenched a shuddering moan from Hermione. The feeling was incredible. It was as if Luna's tongue were made of fire. Luna's mouth was so warm and wet as she explored Hermione's pussy with her lips and tongue.

Luna would mouth at her clit before letting her tongue slide back into Hermione's opening. Hermione clutched at the sheets and writhed with pleasure, gasping, and sighing.

"Luna... Ah. Ohhh Luna...". Hermione had her eyes closed and her eye brows knitted together as she marveled at the sensations she was feeling between her legs. Every nip, kiss, lick, and suck brought her to a new level of excitement. She could feel heat building in her chest as Luna played about her juicy folds. Luna moved a hand from Hermione's thigh and a moment later Hermione felt Luna's fingertip at her entrance. She immediately clenched out of surprise, stopping her entry. Luna moved her finger, and slid her tongue inside Hermione, making her relax, and then gently, slowly slid her finger inside. The combined feeling of Luna's finger insider her and the attention of her tongue was impossible to resist. Hermione could feel that build up in her pussy much greater now. She felt like she would explode.

"L-...Luna! Oh! Luna... this feeling! Oh! I-it f-feels so-." Hermione could barely speak between her gasps.

Luna knew what was coming. She unleashed the fluttering of her tongue and gently curled her finger for maximum stimulation. Hermione could no longer speak. She just gasped deeply with each breath accompanied by sharp high pitched cries. Luna added another finger and curled her fingers right for the spot she knew would put Hermione over the edge. Hermione's gasps quickened before becoming completely lost in the crescendo of her orgasm. She arched forward as the spasms of orgasms rocked her body and wrenched from her loud moans and gasps she hadn't intended to make. Her hips bucked, and she shook with the pleasure of it, and her naked chest and cheeks wore a rosy color. Luna tasted Hermione's sweet juices flood her mouth as she came, and she licked her throughout the entirety of her climax. Hermione's nipples stood hard at attention, and she lay back on the bed to recover her senses and to digest the most savory experience in her young body's memory.

A hard puff of air from Luna in one ear and then the other shocked Hermione back to lucidity. She looked at Luna with such surprise that Luna was forced to concede an explanation.

"It keeps wrackspurts from nesting" She said with a smile "They like to nest when your mind is far away."

"In your ears? This isn't another one of your bizarre magical creatures I've never heard of is it?"

"Just because you've never heard of them, doesn't make them not real." Luna offered sweetly.

Hermione once again laid back on the bed. "Luna that was..." She sighed again. "Amazing. I didn't know it was possible to feel like that." Then Hermione thought a moment. "But you didn't-... did you?"

Luna smiled sweetly again.

"No I didn't get that good feeling yet. But we're not quite done yet."

"Luna what else could we possibly do?"

Luna moved to show Hermione the answer. She swung a leg over one of Hermione's legs and slid it under the other, drawing close to Hermione as she did. Hermione gasped when she realized what Luna was doing. Before she could say anything she felt their pussies touch. The hot moist flesh between Luna's legs met with her own and rubbed gently against Hermione's still sensitive clit. Hermione arched her back and moaned as Luna began a gentle rocking of her hips. Hermione couldn't believe how good it felt. Luna sat up, lifting one of Hermione's legs so she was in a better position to grind herself against Hermione's delicate slit. Hermione closed her eyes and bit her lip as Luna focused on rubbing their clits together, before going back to making slow circles with her hips.

As they rubbed pussies, their collective juices mixed and made wet sounds that mixed with their moans. Luna reached down to fondle Hermione's breasts and occasionally give her nipples a gentle pinch. Luna's movements were picking up speed as her need to come grew. Hermione propped herself up on her elbows and cocked her hips up to better rotate herself to the feeling. They fell into a rhythm of gyrating in tight circles and rocking their hips back and forth, sliding their moist pussies against each other and rubbing clits. Luna held Hermione's leg to her chest and turned slightly to the side for an even greater range of motion. Hermione lay back down and reached up to grope at Luna's chest. She kneaded her soft round breasts as Luna rocked her hips with increasing intensity.

Hermione could feel that build up again. It was a tingling in her most sensitive areas. It began to grow with each stroke of Luna's hips. She could hear Luna's gasps and moans becoming quicker as her hip thrusts became almost frantic. Luna's cheeks and chest were blushing pink with the effort. Hermione gripped at Luna as both their crotches were covered with each other's juices. Finally Hermione felt the crest of that feeling approaching. Luna suddenly arched down and threw herself onto Hermione with a wild kiss.

"L-...Luna! I- I'm going to-...to-! Oh god!"

"Me too."

The second rush washed over Hermione just as Luna came. Their shouts and cries mingled as Luna's hips bucked throughout the intense orgasm. Both of them clenched their eyes as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure washed over them. Luna maintained slow grinding circles even after the orgasms had begun to subside, causing jolts of pleasure to continually reverberate through both their senses. Luna leaned forward again to lay a much softer sweeter kiss on Hermione's lips. Luna's tongue slipped into Hermione's mouth as she slid over her leg to lay beside her and engage her in slow soft kiss after slow soft kiss.

* * *

"All done." She held up the small crystal phial for Hermione's scrutiny.

"Do we really have to show it to him?" Hermione had not been able to rid herself of a deep flush whenever she thought of what she had just experienced. It made her heart beat heavy with embarrassment to have done it, the idea of someone else seeing it was just unbearable. "I just don't see why we couldn't just find some other way of distracting him."

"It'd be a shame not to give it to him after the work we put into it. Besides we did all this to let Harry forget for a little while. This is still the best way to do it."

"I-...I guess. When I told you about Harry's problem, I figured you'd propose something strange to try that I hadn't thought of but not-... oh my god." She blushed deeper as a fresh swell of memories brought her nipples to firmness again and made her breath come a little harder.

* * *

"What's this about? Luna, where are you taking me?" Luna was pulling Harry by the wrist down the corridor leading to the great hall. Harry wore the pitiful signs of fatigue. His eyes were heavy with sleeplessness and his steps lagged from Luna's guidance. Hermione was mute the whole trip, and was squarely focused on hiding the redness of her face. Luna moved into the empty great hall and gestured to the stone pensieve that had been placed at the end of one of the grand banquet tables.

"Is that a pensieve? What's going on? Have you brought me here to see a memory?" Harry tried to seem enthusiastic through his confusion and exhaustion.

"Hermione and I have something we'd like to show to you." Luna was cheery and showed Harry to his seat before the pensieve.

"A memory?" Harry's enthusiasm was a little more genuine now. "Is it from Dumbledore?"

Luna shook her head.

"Is it anything to do about Voldemort? Or- or perhaps the horcruxes?"

Another shake of Luna's head "You'll just have to see." She said with finality.

Hermione turned on the spot, overcome with embarrassment. "Oh god..." she groaned.

Harry looked skeptical, but after the memory was emptied into the stone basin, he hesitantly lowered his face into the pool. Hermione took a seat on the edge of one of the benches and fanned her pink face as Harry slouched motionless over the pensieve. Luna gave her a sweet dreamy smile as if congratulating her on a fine surprise party. They both sat wordlessly in the otherwise empty great hall. Hermione was nervously drumming her fingers on her knees, and constantly glancing at Harry, while Luna was humming a strange little tune while casually examining a butterbeer cap.

Harry was suddenly flailing his arms and liberated himself from the pensieve to stumble backwards over the bench and roll to his knees gasping. He rose shakily to his feet, panting, with his face dripping and blushing bright.

"T- that was! Y-you two were gonna kiss! You did kiss! You- you... I." Harry splutter over his words, making inarticulate hand gestures, trying to get a bearing on what he had just seen.

"Kiss? You mean you didn't watch the whole thing?" Luna's apparent disappointment shocked Harry anew.

"You mean there's more? Y- you kissed a couple of times an- and then..."

His stunned silence restored Luna's smile. "Oh my yes. There's quite a bit more than that."

Hermione tightened her grip on her robes and blushed the deepest shade of red she believed was even possible. Harry looked totally astounded. Luna noted with satisfaction the clear relief of a bulge in Harry's robes. He was still breathing heavily.

"I... I think I might need to be alone." Harry straightened and tried to sort out his robes before starting to walk away as best he could without giving away his erection. He stopped just short of the door to the great hall and hurriedly walked back to where the pensieve sat. He gingerly lifted the pensieve, careful not to lose a drop of its contents. Through tremendous embarrassment he managed a glance at Luna and Hermione along with a "Thank you." to both of them before making his exit through the great double doors.

After he was gone, Luna piped up with a cheery "Well now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Hermione gave her a dubious look and, with a groan, dropped her face into her hands. "I really hope Ron never sees that."

Luna rounded the table and took a seat next to Hermione "Oh, I'm sure he will." With a cheery sigh she said "I think it's going to be a lovely day."

Hermione removed her face from her hands to give Luna another incredulous look. Luna caught her with a kiss.


End file.
